War through Red Haired eyes
by xXdiamondroseXx
Summary: This is a one-shot about Shanks's feeling about the War as he was sailing towards Marineford. Hearing Luffy was in the war he reacts the way any parent figure world. Fear, dread and a hope that this was can be stopped before it's too late, unfortunately nothing ever goes as planed.
1. Chapter 1

_Shit Shit Shit_ this wasn't actually happening was it? Shanks had heard of the war, had told Whitebeard to call Ace back since something felt off, very off, extremely off. Why the hell won't any one listen to what he says! Sure he drinks his weight in rum all most every day but that doesn't mean his word is any less creditable.

He had planned to be all heroic and step in the war sooner to stop this madness but Kaidou that Asshole decided to attack some of his territories making Shanks have to step in there first. That of course led to a nice fight that greatly annoyed him to no end. Stupid other Yonko, if he did that on propose to stop him from getting to the war on time Shanks will kill him himself.

"Don't look at me like that, please." Shanks said closing his eyes knowing something just happened.

"Luffy has entered the battle field." Ben said seriously making Shanks's heart slow. Luffy his little Luffy, the brat that swore to be the Pirate King and surpass his crew was now about to fight a war that was not his own.

"What have you heard?" Shanks's voice was strained with emotion.

"He appears to be worse for wear if what the Den Den Mushi is relaying out. He's not fit for this battle." Ben's voice was serious but Shanks had been around him for a long time and knew he was worried.

"His crew?" He needed to know if anyone was backing the kid up.

"You heard about Saboady Shanks, you know something is very wrong on all ends." They had heard about Saboady and the defeat that befell the Straw Hat crew there. Every crew needs to suffer a little defeat to grow, but what he had heard from that island wasn't just defeat. It was almost a complete annulation of that crew. Apparently all that remained on the island was their ship the crew nowhere to be found.

"So he's on his own jumping into a war that can possible kill him, what the hell is he thinking!?" Shanks growled out annoyed at the boy.

"He's not. "Ben turned to see Yasopp leaning against the wall looking at shanks rather seriously his arms crossed.

"If what we've seen of the kid Ace we know that they will do anything for one another. Luffy is probably doing all of this to ensure his brothers safety." Yasopp was worried as well He had seen the wanted posters and recognized the long nose anywhere after all; his wife had the same one. Luffy's defeat may also mean his son Usopp's defeat as well and as a father he had every right to worry.

"We'll get there as soon as possible be patient Captain." Yasopp said looking out towards the sea.

The ship sailed for a long time the Transponder Snail relaying the events unfolding as they went along. Luffy going up against the admirals and being shot back caused Shanks to grip the railing tighter in worry. If Luffy was in bad shape before he was pretty much done for now and that thought scared him. Shanks had been in many battles before, coming from one now he was usually pumped up after a good fight but as they got closer to this war all Shanks felt was fear and dread.

If Whitebeard lost the seas were about to face a dramatic change. The balance that had been held for such a long time would slip and the ruling 4 would have to choose a new strength to stand at the top with them that was something he wasn't too excited about.

Shanks was lost in his thoughts they were so close now he could start to sense the people on the battle field. His crew was starting to get themselves ready shaking off their anxiety and allowing the excitement that follows with a battle full them.

"Ace is free! Luffy did it!" A crew member came running towards Shanks with a wide grin. Shanks let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

_Get off that battle field now Luffy! You've done your part now get the hell out of there! _Shanks thought trying to feel the slight hope that the kids might make it out of there alive. Everyone was smiling now but Ben wasn't. He still felt something off with the whole situation as if the major player had yet to even step into the battle field yet. That's when they heard the news that made Shanks's eyes widen, Ace had turned back to fight. Ace wasn't going to let a marine talk about Whitebeard in a bad way so he turned back to fight the man. All Shanks could think of though was Roger and his inability to run form an opponent that threatened the people he loved. They all went silent listening to the Transponder Snail relay the actions happening in Marineford at this moment. They felt their hearts slow once more when it said Luffy had turned back to fight as well.

"Turn the damn thing off we're about here, get ready men we have a war to stop!" Shanks called out and the Snail stopped taking. Everyone was ready it was only a matter of time before they could join the battle and fight to protect the balance of their sea.

The moment the Red Force hit the shore of Marine ford Shanks closed his eyes allowing his Haki to search for Luffy and he found him, or what was left of him. Shanks's eyes snapped open in a shock. Luffy was alive, but he was broken very broken. Ace on the other hand was dead. Shanks could feel the loss from the Pirates from where he stood. They were beyond late and this pissed off the red haired captain oh so very much. He jumped off the ship onto the shore line when his face began to hurt, his 3 scars stung over his eyes making him close it in agony, which was never a good sign.

"Shanks?" Ben asked him seeing the look on his face.

"Prepare for battle men we fight today!" He shouted and they all ran towards the battle field the closer they got the more dread filled his gut, another power had gone out this day, Whitebeard was dead. The balance was lost he was now going to see if he could salvage whatever was left over from this damned war.

When they got there he frowned at the damage done this day on both sides. He looked over towards where Whitebeard stood tall and proud, but gone. A young Marine had shouted at the admiral his arms stretched out blocking his path. Of course Akainu was never one for reason and pulled his magma arm back to strike the kid down. Pulling out his sword he blocked the blow from a now surprised Admiral.

"You did well, young marine." Shanks said allowing the kid to fall back in a panic.

"You risked your life to create a brief moment of courage for better or for worse that has greatly changed the fate of the world." He had his eyes on Akainu but his heart was following Luffy hoping beyond hope the kid would make it out of this alive. Ben sensing that another Admiral was heading to harm Luffy and the ones who are protecting him pointed his gun at the admiral Kizaru knowing that he could and would stop him for attacking. Ben wanted the kid to live just as much as Shanks and this crew did, he would do anything to help ensure it.

As this was all happening on the island the rest of Shanks's crew sailed the ship closer letting the entire pirates and marines know that he was now joining the war. Putting his sword away knowing now that the marine kid was safe and Akainu wasn't going to attack so suddenly he looked down and saw the old straw hat he so loved. Walking forward he picked it up his heart ached for the boy who should be wearing it.

"I've come to end this war." And he glared at everyone present knowing he meant business. This was a war that should never have happened.

"If you keep fighting more and more it will just bring damage on both sides." He looked up and saw the stupid smirk on Black Beards face.

"Those of you who want to fight more bring it on we're happy to fight you." He drew his sword and stood with his crew glaring at each of the BlackBeard crew members as if challenging them to attack.

"What do you think, Teach. Oh, I mean Blackbeard." He kept his glare towards the man.

"ZEHAHAHA you're more handsome than ever red hair. Those Scars look good on you." When Teach said those words Shanks felt his skin crawl. God he was going to need a shower after all of this was over with.

Each side after that became evenly ready to fight drawing their weapons and glaring at their opponents.

Teach laughed his stupid laugh and declared that it was time to stop causing both sides to withdraw their weapons.

"I've already got what I wanted I'm not ready to fight you guy's yet." But he was grinning as if he had won a very shiny prize. Turning on his heals the man Teach left with his crew laughing as he went. How he hated that guy.

Knowing Luffy would never rest unless his brother had a proper burial, Shanks knew he had to take the bodies away himself rather than let the marines have the chance to display their prizes.

"Whitebeard, Ace let us handle their burial." He said this as a statement not asking permission.

"This war has been seen by the world, I won't let you dishonor their deaths in the spot light any longer." He said and meant those words. Whitebeard may have been a rival but he had always respected the man. The marines obviously didn't take kindly to this and began to shout at him but Shanks refused to look away from Sengoku demanding with his eyes that he let Shanks have the bodies or risk another fight.

"I agree." Sengoku said stunning everyone "Only because it's you I'll allow it "Red Hair"." He said returning the look to shanks.

"Thanks." Was all he said not caring about Marine rules or orders at this point and turning away from Sengoku the war was officially over. Shanks had done what was needed now to finish off the loose ends of this war. Time for him to bury his captain's son and his captain's rival what a horrible day it had been his only wish once everything was over would be that Luffy returned to the sea with his kindness still intact and his heart untainted by this war.

**Hey guys! This is a one shot of what Shanks might have felt about the War of the Best. Obviously not what he probably did feel but hey it's my imagination running wild again :) I left out Shanks giving Buggy Luffy's hat because the war is a huge amount of writing that I could spend hours on which I don't actually have right now. Those caught up with the Anime all know that he returned the hat and all of that so I left that for the reader to put in afterwards. I don't own One piece and never want to. OP is a huge thing and I'm happy not to carry that on my shoulders :) Oda can have that all to himself :) This is really a chapter to let all of my followers on my other story "Beginnings of a Future Pirate King." know that I will be back soon :) I am just about finished my semester in college and I'm working on homework ever single night and day honestly, I can't even properly think any more _ This story isn't beta-ed because I wanted to get something up quick and let you all know what's happening. :) Please be patient for me guys :) My beta has 2 chapters working on for you at this moment but her like me is about to do finals so be kind to us both she's super amazing with her editing so be excited! I have a month of winter vacation before I start my placement in the winter so I'll try and write as much as possible then. I love how I wrote a blurb on this story for another story! haha. For those reading this and wish to check out the other story I have now directed you towards it. Keep well guys I'll have more up for the other story soon kay :) DR**


	2. 3D2Y Shank's thoughts

It's been some time now since the _war of the best _and Shanks has been growing very annoyed with the New World. Now that White Beard is gone a new Yonko has been chosen to take his place and most of the old man's territories. Shanks could only watch as the bastard Black Beard moved in with his sickening grin and ever annoying laugh to take over what wasn't rightfully his. He watched as Big Mama took fishman island into her care and began to treat it like a business and he ever so carefully watched the news coo for any information on Luffy.

The kid was gone-I mean not dead or anything- but he was sure doing a good job hiding himself where ever that was. It wasn't just Luffy that was missing either; his crew was hiding somewhere unknown probably waiting for their captain's orders. Yasopp was worried for his son since no news had been heard of about the crew after their defeat at Saboady. Shanks did all he could to reassure the sniper but his own worries made his reassuring counterproductive.

Shanks went searching for Rayleigh even to ask for advice but found him as well missing, Shakky refused to give any information on his whereabouts and even over charged him for the drink he was served. He was starting to believe though that where ever Luffy was Rayleigh was with him or watching over him, that thought alone allowed him to sleep better at night. He came to that conclusion with the news of Luffy's return to Marineford and the Ringing of the bell. Many would think this a weird gesture returning to that place, even he worried about the mental pain it would probably cause the kid to be back there, but Shanks got a bit of what the kid was doing.

He knew the history of ringing the bell, the first few times are to send out the old year and the rest are to bring in the new one. Luffy may have been saying it was then end of White Beards era and that he himself will be taking hold of the new era. Shanks also noticed the markings on Luffy's arm 3D2Y the 3D was crossed out he had an idea of what that could mean but didn't voice it in case he was wrong. To see Rayleigh and Jinbe there could mean anything but knowing his old Crew Mate they were up to something big and Luffy would be right in the center of it.

A year had passed since then and whispers had started that Luffy was dead. Pirate crews, marines the government they all had no clue as to where the kid was hiding or even what he was planning. The first year was understandable to Shanks; give the kid time to grieve his brother and heal his wounds but the year is ending and a new one is beginning and not a word had been spoken about the crew.

Luffy's wanted poster had been released less and less but Shanks refused to give up hope Luffy would return to the seas. _Where are you? _ Was the question that plagued him every day and night _how are you? What are you doing? _ Were usually the questions that followed after the first leaving him lying there staring at the ceiling in his cabin for hours on end.

Another 6 months had passed and Pirates and Marines alike truly believed Luffy was dead and the crew split up. Other rumors had begun to spread of Luffy, stupid rumors that happen to the best of them every once and a while. One rumor that Shanks over heard was that Luffy was actually a 9 foot giant Shanks couldn't help but laugh hysterically at that rumor causing many to turn to look at him from his table at the bar. Luffy a giant? Ha! Maybe his appetite but the kid was still rather short for his age or at least he was still short in Shanks's eyes.

It was around that time that Shanks had heard Rayleigh had returned from where ever he was hiding out. He thought about going to visit him but something told him to wait, be patient something big was coming.

The last 6 months had passed rather slowly and Shanks was starting to think a trip away from the Grand Line was in order for his crew, maybe go visit Makino how he missed that girl. It might do him some good to; she was probably just as worried for Luffy as he was.

It was a cool morning when Shanks walked towards his galley for food when he saw Benn leaning on the railing his cigarette in his mouth and a grin on his face while reading the newspaper. Shanks raised his brow at the man in question only to get the paper thrown in his face.

Looking down he saw the one thing he had been waiting to see for 2 years now Luffy's bounty poster was back in the papers and it had been raised. His grin couldn't help but nearly split his face in excitement he turned his head back up towards Benn who just grinned back at him.

"Turn the page." He said and Shanks complied with that rather quickly only to see the greatest news in his eyes.

_**The StrawHats Have Returned!**_

The title on the page screamed out at him showing Luffy running away with a wide grin on his face and his beloved Straw Hat shadowing his eyes. The page showed pictures of all the crew mates, except his chef who the marines seem to never be able to photograph properly. It told how they had all gathered on Saboady and left for Fishman Island, how Luffy had taken out a pacifista with one punch and how strong the crew had suddenly become. When Shanks entered the galley sure he was late for breakfast but when he dropped the paper in front of Yasopp seeing his face brighten was so worth the lack of food and the beginning of a large party in Luffy's honor.

The kid was back, his kid was back and that meant that the world was going to shake. Because if he knew anything it was to never knock down a _D. _because when they get back up on their feet, they will make you regret ever meeting them. And shanks couldn't wait to see just what Luffy had in store for them all.

**Hello there, I wasn't actually planning on writing more for this story since I wanted to remain a one shot but then I got thinking and thinking lead to this :P So Again this is Shanks's point of view on things probably not what he was thinking but hey I tried :) So things to mention. **

**Him going to ask Rayleigh for advice and Rayleigh being gone and Shakky over charging him for his drink. I learned that Shakky has a reputation for over charging hence her bar's name _ Shakky's rip off bar. _ **

**The bell and Luffy saying White Beard's era is over. I remember from the episode's juts before the time skip Killer was talking to Kidd about the meaning behind the ringing of the bell and Kidd assumed this theory which I actually like.**

**Luffy being a 9 foot giant. I'm not sure if I got the joke right here but in an episode with Cavendish he ask's Luffy's name and he says Luffy instead of Lucy and everyone freaks and one guys says that Luffy is actually a giant. I thought of putting in the fake straw hats but decided against it.**

**Makino and Shanks considering a trip back to visit her. I put this in because it shows Makino with a baby in a opening chapter page and apparently people asked Oda who the father was and he just said it was that person. I am being all fan girl and saying ti was Shanks :) And for that to happen at all it means he had to have gone back to the east blue in a short amount of time for her to have a baby.**

**Again this is all what my head makes up not what is probably thinking or even close to the actual ways of the show. I may continue to just post randome little blurbs of Shanks in more chapter but I'm keeping the status as complete in case I don't wish to. **

**For those reading my other story Beginnings of a Future Pirate King I shall be back soon I have my beta working on a chapter and I have sent her another to look at ASAP. Christmas Holidays really lagged me because I had so many places to go and not enough time to write. Any ways I'll be back shortly with another chapter for that story so be patient :) anyways keep well guys! DR**


End file.
